Weapons
Weapons are your primary tools for beating up baddies and surviving the ruins. They are all designed for close-range combat and have differing strength, speed, and angles of attack. Weapons can be selected from the Menu or switched on the go using the Switch Weapon keys, and your current equipped weapon is displayed as the center icon in the upper-right corner of the screen. Different attributes of main weapons can be enhanced by the Gauntlet and Spaulder, as well as by certain Software Combinations. List of Weapons Whip *Location: You start with it. *Description: The basic weapon you start with. When attacking, it hits targets above and behind the player as it is swung, then strikes targets in front of the player. It can later be replaced by the the Chain Whip and the Flail Whip. Deals 2 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A must-have for adventurers. Deals damage along its swing arc, as well as when extended out in front. Chain Whip *Location: Immortal Battlefield (C-6) - Push the lower block left off the edge. Crawl on top of the block and push it onto the left switch. Jump from the middle platform to get to and cross the lava using either the fire/ice poison immunity hotspring in Icefire Treetop or the Ice Cloak. Go down the ladder and push the other block onto the switch on the right. Finally, jump down the pit on the left of the room and climb up the ladder to get to the Chain Whip. *Description: A stronger version of the Whip, with an identical attack pattern. Deals 4 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A whip made with chains. Deals greater damage than a regular whip. Flail Whip *Location: Valhalla (D-2) - At Valhalla (D-1), use the Clay Doll Outfit to cross the purple lasers. Then, jump on the trap near the ladder and use double-jump to get into the area. Finally, break all 4 Seals. *Description: The strongest version of the Whip. Deals 8 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A whip made of chain attached to a steel ball. It boasts exceptional attack power. **Note: When you first obtain the Flail Whip, the message onscreen will refer to it as the Steel Ball Whip instead. Knife *Location: Roots of Yggdrasil (B-2) - Break the Origin Seal, then place a weight on the dais to reveal the Knife. *Description: A fast, short-range weapon that hits targets directly in front of and below the player. Can be used to break pots from above as well as certain floors. It is the fastest weapon in the game when combined with the Gauntlet. Deals 3 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A lightweight, easy-to-use knife. Has a short attack range, but enables swift attacks. Rapier *Location: Shrine of the Frost Giants (B-5) - Place a weight on the dais directly above the item: Drop down from above. This will require you to defeat Badhbh Cath at Shrine of the Frost Giants (D-3). Then, use the Grapple Claw to flip to the other side of the left pillar at (D-3) or jump through a false wall in the pillar at the top-left of (D-4). *Description: A fairly quick weapon with the longest forward reach of any weapon, but cannot reach above or below the player. When combined with the Vajra, its combo attack is particularly fast. Deals 3 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A slender, lightweight blade. Covers any stabbing and swinging needs. Axe *Location: Heaven's Labyrinth (B-1) - Flood the room at (C-1) by rotating the rooms to make your way to (B-1). Place a weight on the dais, then duck and walk left through the wall under the gate. Push the hidden block halfway between the ground and wall without letting it fall. Then, push against the upper wall to reveal another block, and let it fall on top of the other block, allowing you to push the gate to the Axe. *Description: A slow, strong weapon that hits in an arc from above the player to the front. This is the most useful weapon for hitting enemies high above you and is the strongest weapon available until late in the game. Deals 6 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A slow, hefty axe. Bring it crashing down to make mincemeat of foes. Its lumbering heft is offset by its attack range. Katana *Location: Gate of the Dead (B-2) - Break the Life Seal. *Description: A long, curved weapon that hits targets in an arc from below the player to the front. It is most useful for dispatching enemies below you and short enemies such as the Leucrotta. Deals 5 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A Japanese sword suited for slashing. Attacks in an upward slicing motion. Category:Items